Strange Equipment
by TOMOYO156
Summary: Naruto buys new exercise equipment that make Sasuke more than question his level of stupidity.sorry bad at summaries slash/yaoi SXN Lemon and hotness.


Disclamer: I do not own Naruto in any way! Kishi does.

Strange Equipment

Blue eyes looked up at the TV screen in deep interest. A bouncing dumbbell was being advertised going into detail of the ways it worked the core muscles in an effective way. He couldn't put a finger on it but something about the device interested him deeply. He looked down at his abs and realized in outrage a pack was missing from his abs. in speed unknown to mankind he grabbed the phone and dialed the number on the screen and waited for the operator to answer.

"Hi, I would like to by the exercise equipment you guys advertised ….yes the bouncing dumbbell…"

2 days later~~~

'Click' the door knob closed quietly being over ruled by the rock music in the living room. Ebony dark eyes and raven hair entered the room unnoticed the other individual too absorbed in his workout to notice.

Sasuke Uchiha stared at his lover in stunned, now there were not many things that shocked Sasuke living with the crazed blonde he became use to the insanity that was Naruto, but he had to say this one takes the cake. The furniture was moved back and in the middle of the living room stood Naruto with an extremely peculiar instrument in his hands.

He stared at the very fuckable blonde with his eyes closed and sweat glistening on his chest and neck, the flush on the blondes cheeks made his cock twitch in excitement. Sasuke tired to control himself but by god that thing in Naruto's hands had him as hard as a rock by this point. Naruto had a vibrating and bouncing dumbbell which gave a very strong impression of him stroking a cock in an extremely fast rate. Naruto tightened his hand on the object and Sasuke groaned softly, the noise went unnoticed in the room due to the music.' Did the idiot really not see the very provocative way that thing moved in his hands?'

Suddenly Sasuke growled becoming extremely jealous of the object in the blondes hands, it was getting more attention than him, and that just does not happen in the Uchiha world. So he had to make things right, no one was allowed to obtain that much of the dobes concentration unless it was him.

Sasuke quietly moved forward until he was right behind Naruto.

"Don't squeeze so tightly baby, a nice firm is best." Sasuke whispered huskily in Naruto's ear.

Naruto shuddered at the warm air tickling his neck and felt arms trace his sides and moving towards his arms leaving goose bumps in their wake. Pale hands wrapped around his and then a sinful mouth started nipping and sucking at his ear working its way down to his neck. Sasuke bit lightly into the neck and squeezed the dumbbell. Naruto gasped and pushed his ass against his boyfriend's crotch.

"S-Sasuke….w-he..."

"Shah… Concentrate."

Sasuke smirked blowing lightly at his neck and rubbing his way down to Naruto's chest to play with the small nubs and twisting them between his fingers. He softly traced the outline of his lover's chest all the while nipping at his neck. Naruto bit back a moan as his arms began to shake weakening with every ministration. He tightened his hold trying to not drop the dumbbell.

"You know this is your entire fault ", Sasuke stated rubbing his clothed erection on the indent of Naruto's ass earning a whimper from the blonde.

"If you didn't so fucking much with that little instrument you would be walking just fine tomorrow." Hands started roaming down tan abs making Naruto gasped waiting for the hand to move lower.

"I di-did noth-ing .. you perv…. Oh. Fuck" Naruto panted as Sasuke massaged the erection through the shorts.

"Either way , now it doesn't matter because now… now I'm going to stick my thick cock in your tight hole and fuck you so hard the neighbors hear you scream my name. " Sasuke's voice lowered an octave and Naruto shuddered at the image.

The pale hand thrust into the shorts and boxers towards its prize. He squeezed the hard on earning a moan from Naruto.

" Bastard …" Naruto dropped the dumbbell and laced his hand through silky black hair bringing their lips together. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip gaining entrance into the sweet mouth. Naruto always tasted of orange and strawberries . he massaged the others tongue sucking on it lightly. The raven rubbed the slit of Naruto's cock and slowly stroked down. Naruto moaned breaking the kiss.

"you..cock tease.." Naruto panted thrusting into the hand kissing Sasuke roughly. He quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand and took it out turning around to push the raven towards the sofa.

Naruto grabbed the hem of the dark blue shirt and pushed it up exposing the pale delectable skin beneath. He pushed Sasuke roughly on the sofa pulling his shorts down, Sasuke glared and saw the feral look in Naruto's eyes making his cock twitch in anticipation.

He looked at the dark red cock leaking precum in his face and licked his lips, Naruto grasped his hair and directed the mouth to his leaking erection.

" Suck it. "he demanded pushing his hips to the lips.

Sasuke grabbed the cock and licked the precum off the tip slowly running his tongue down the shaft and up again nibbling the tip lightly.

"Sasuke.." Naruto glared down at him.

"What ?" He innocently looked up as he stroked the shaft.

Naruto groaned pulling the hair tighter.

"Suck ..me" he stated slightly panting.

"Suck what." He swirled his tongue on the tip and pressed the tip of his tongue to the head.

"Ah..suck .. my cock." The raven chuckled engulfing the thick rod in his mouth moaning when it hit the back of his throat , he loved having Naruto's cock in his mouth. the thick meat pushing to his throat fucking him making him groan in the back of his throat. He would never admit it but he was a huge cockslut. He closed his eyes savoring His blonde.

"fuck … Sasuke you look so good with your lips wrapped around my cock. "Sasuke hollowed his cheeks and increased the suction.

"oh god …ah..ahh…sasu…" naruto panted thrusting his hips into the hot mouth as those dark eyes stared into his.

"Oh ho-ly fuck," Naruto moaned as red lips moved slowly toward the head of his cock looking slightly swollen from the way he had harshly sucked on them his dick. Something in his gut coiled tighter and tighter with every suck.

"sas.. I-I'm…S-SAS-KE!" he never got to finish as white lights filled his vision bringing his to and intense orgasm making his knees weak Sasuke grabbed his hips holding him up as he licked all the come off his dick like it was candy. Naruto panted harshly trying to regain his strength and shuddered at the ministrations on his hyper sensitive organ. He tightly grabbed Sasuke's shoulder trying to make him stop.

"You taste so good baby "his breath ghosting lightly over Narutos limp cock.

"Don't call me that you prick,"Naruto grumbled weakly still in post orgasmic bliss.

Sasuke pulled naruto towards him forcing his knees to buckle and to land on his lap. He grabbed the blonde pulling him into a slow passionate kiss, Naruto moaned when Sasuke nibbled on his bottom lip and thrusted their hips against each other. He felt the soft fabric of the pant rub against the semi hard erection.

Sasuke brought two fingers up looking at naruto expectantly, a tan hand pushed the digits in his mouth slowly going in and out never breaking eye contact with the raven. Sasuke felt his mouth go completely dry as Naruto pushed his own two fingers in the moist cavern with his own. He was about to go crazy when Naruto pulled them out with a soft pop and trailed them to his entrance.

He stared intensely into ebony eyes as he slowly pushed Sasuke's fingers in. Sasuke nearly reached his climax as he felt those hot walls envelope around him. Naruto began thrusting down on the digits biting his lip to keep from screaming out when the pale fingers brushed against the soft gland. Naruto quickly unbuckled the pants on the straining erection and pulled his prize out, stroking on the appendage with every thrust down on the digits. He thrusted his own two fingers in the entrance pushing in deeper but it wasn't deep enough.

" Fuck Sasuke … deeper.." the blonde begged breathlessly. Sasuke pushed in his fingers until they were knuckles deep and started sucking on the exposed neck.

" I want you to mount me naruto, ride me hard and fast taking in my whole dick in your tight whole. "

Naruto panted and moaned riding the fingers faster needing something deeper and thicker to fill him.

" Sas- .. please fill me …" he whimpered

"Fill you where." He stated curling his finger and biting on the neck to restrain himself from taking the blonde right at that moment. Naruto leaned in slowing his movements and whimpered in his ear in labored pants.

"In my tight hot hole", squeezing the walls around the fingers.

Sasuke lost all sense as he grabbed the tan hip instantaneously pulling the fingers out in the process earning a whimper from the man on top of him. He aligned his leaking cock to the pink puckered entrance and pushed the hips down on himself slowly savoring every minute of the heat encasing him.

Naruto groaned at the sensation of finally being filled to the brim he wanted to take it all in now but the pale hands stopped him from doing so.

"Sasuke.. Please… let me ride you." Naruto begged through half lidded eyes thrusting down harshly when the hands moved to his thighs. The both cried out at the sensation overwhelming them, feeling his staff encased completely nearly drove Sasuke to the edge. He waited a few moments until Naruto grabbed his shoulders thrusting down and taking in all him hard and fast.

Yes," Naruto moaned. He pressed his face harder into the crook of Sasuke 's neck. He felt the coil in his gut tighten feeling his own climax approaching.

"Oh fuck," Sasuke groaned from below him. Feeling of being enclosed even more.

"Fuck me, oh god, fuck me Sasuke!" Naruto begged. Not being able to reach that sweet spot that made his world go white. It was driving him insane he was so close, so close.

"Naruto," Sasuke grunted, his hips jerking forward and surging deep within Naruto thrusting hard and fast in and out like his life depended on it.

"Nn. "Naruto grunted feeling his lover's staff fill him so completely. His vision going white when his prostate was roughly abused.

"There … god yes.. right there."

Sasuke aligned his hips to hit that spot again making naruto turn into incoherent moans with every thrust. He slammed up feeling his own pleasure building.

"Ah.. Ah … Sas-ke I'm..so c-cum."he cried thrusting down vigorously. White heat filled every nerve as the coil unwinded. Crying out Sasuke's name as he came on his stomach in a white hot burst.

" Fuck .. Naruto" Sasuke panted as a few more times, Naruto becoming unbearably tight around him bring his own blissful release.

Both panted harshly, highly sated from their activities. The raven started softly casing the tan neck as they comfortably lay on the couch.

"So I really think I like that dumbbell. Maybe I should have bought the double pack."

"dobe , when I have regained my strength thing is disappearing." Sasuke imagined putting it in some kind of chest and throwing it in the ocean.

"why"

"you are not allowed to touch anyone like that unless it is me."

"it's a dumbbell."

"hn. that's irrelevant. "He smirked.

"Hm possessive bastard " He grinned kissing his lover softly.

Owari~

A/n: HAPPY SASUNARU DAY! So this fic on here was inspired by an actually bouncing dumbell I kid you not I actually saw it on tv and my mind went straight to the gutter my inner pervert had to get this out ( and I had to do something to celebrate!) please comment and tell me what you think.

Spread the Sasunaru Love 3

I will update high school war soon


End file.
